The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In a known an open roof construction a guide curve in a guiding slide is vertical. A guide member of a rotatable element engages the vertical guide curve while it also engages a forcing guide of a rear longitudinal guide track. A rear movement of the guiding slide from the closed position of the panel forces the guide member to move through the guide curve and through the forcing guide to effect a pivoting movement of the rotatable element to move the panel to an inclined venting position. A further rearward movement of the guiding slide effects a sliding movement of the panel as the guide member and another guide member move through the rear longitudinal guide track.